


A Virgo and a Cancer

by EROpening



Category: Jacob Elordi - Fandom, Zendaya Coleman - Fandom
Genre: Acting, Body Worship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fame, First Time, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Light Angst, Modeling, Paparazzi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EROpening/pseuds/EROpening
Summary: Zendaya and Jacob met while filming their wildly successful show, Euphoria, and the sexual and intellectual attraction made them more than friends from the beginning. After falling prey to their mutual attraction, they had a secret relationship for six months before getting caught kissing by paparazzi in NY. Now they have to face the consequences of going public as the successful Hollywood actress and the up-and-coming model have enormous pressures to protect their image. It does not help that all the while their blossoming relationship is having its own ups and downs Jacob has to go back to film the second movie of The Kissing Boot with his ex, Joey King. Thank goodness Zendaya and Jacob are like magnets and no matter how far they are pulled from each other a cancer and a virgo in love will always find their way back home.
Relationships: Zendaya Coleman/Jacob Elordi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	A Virgo and a Cancer

Zendaya pulled away quietly gasping for breath. She kept her eyes closed and licked her lips, tasting them. This was all new to her and sometimes she thought her heart might give out from the adrenaline rush of having a man all to herself. Well, this man in particular.  
Zendaya opened her eyes and looked down at Jacob. His short, downy, brawn hair splayed about him on the hotel pillows. His blood-red kiss-bruised lips quirked into that smile she had come to adore these past six months. The wreck, however, was looking at Jacob’s eyes. It had been impossible at the beginning.  
Meeting Jacob had been like meeting Tom, or Zac, or even Hugh. Normal. Easy. Professional. In fact, some part of Zendaya, having read the script for the show, wanted to keep it especially casual with Elordi. After all, it could only help her performance as Rue to have a clean slate with Jacob. It would be easier to act like she hated Nate if she kept her distance from Jacob.  
However, fate had other plans. Because it had been fate. She was sure about that now.  
“Yo” Jacob whispered, in that low Australian drawl that tickled inside her ears, “you okay?”  
Zendaya looked into his eyes and lost her breath all over again. She closed her eyes tightly, bit her lip, and imperfectively shook her head. Because no, she was not okay, she was higher than she had ever been. Feeling things, she had never felt, even for her previous boyfriend of four years. Worst of all, she couldn’t stop trembling whenever they did this.  
Jacob rubbed at Zendaya’s jean-clad thighs pressed to either side of his hips. Gently with those ocean-wide hands Jacob gripped her to him.  
Run me like a river indeed, thought Zendaya.  
“Open your eyes love. I’m here. It’s just me. It’s just us. Were alone”  
Zendaya let go of a deep breath and smiled wide.  
God, he always knew what to say. That was the first thing Zendaya noticed about him. Jacob spoke Zendaya’s thoughts out into the world without her permission. Like he was reading the running track inside her head that sometimes made her want to freeze time just to get a break. The woes of being terribly empathic. Yet, somehow, and no doubt in part because of how undoubtedly attractive he is, when he spoke her mind it was hypnotizing instead of intrusive. Melodic and right and like a balm to her soul which had so often before felt alone, even on stage.  
“I know Jacob.”  
Zendaya leaned over his torso, that sculpted chest, and laid her palm to his cheek, rubbing gently at the thin skin under his eye. He never looked away but turned his head and kissed the center of her palm. He was always warm, but he never complained about her cold hands.  
Zendaya sat further back into his lap feeling him stir underneath the seat of her pants. His eyes became degrees darker in that moment; from honey brown to stormy black. Zendaya ignored his predicament for now and flipped her hair over her shoulder to cool down the nape of her neck. Briefly she looked over and thought about turning on the A.C. but then Jacob made an aborted thrust of his hips and she shivered. How could this feel this right?  
It had been as if her body had come alive the first time Jacob looked at her with want. As a celebrity she had her fair share of horror stories. Men who thought that Zendaya had been single, as far as the public knew, because nobody had been forward enough. Yet Jacob knew that the exact opposite was true. Zendaya was much more stubborn than her public image would, or could, ever let on. Behind closed doors a huge part of acting, without letting it make you crazy, was about protecting your identity in the face of seemingly insurmountable pressure. Acting, in Hollywood, was the kind of job that could leave a person chewed up and wrung dry in their mid-twenties to spend the rest of their lives trying to remember if they ever knew who they were in the first place. Zendaya was stubborn enough to say no to the endless after-parties over and over again. She was stubborn enough to refuse to play roles that would set a bad example for her young fan base. She was stubborn enough to keep going even when her own family doubted, she could transition from Disney to the big screen.  
Nothing was getting behind her sky-high defenses without her approval. The mere thought of giving those who wanted to give her crash and burn what they wanted made her blood boil. For her black sisters, her parents, and for herself she would not fail. If they wanted to sink her into that famous pit of desperate identity crisis that so many Disney stars seemed to fall in to, they would have to drag her there kicking and screaming. She had decided from a very young age that she would not give the press any weapons. And, as a Virgo, they would have to do much better than psychological suggestion to steer her in any one direction. Anyways, her self-sabotage was of a different and much more private kind.  
That was the part of her Zendaya feared ever sharing with someone. A guy like Jacob, 6 feet something tall, athletic build, with wide set shoulders and an accent? Those were not the kind of guys who she thought would ever find endearment in her perfectionism and workaholic tendencies. Yet, he had. He had waited for her to finish a long day just to take her out for a bite. He asked the right questions. Never got that ugly look of repulsion on his face when she revealed her nearly-abnormally tight bond with her mother. He seemed to only open up more in return. It turns out they both valued a lot of the same things and the more he sought her out without pressuring her to take things too quickly, the more Zendaya paid attention. Until one day he gave her that look, and everything stopped. And his eyes burned her skin like he was running those ever-warm baby-soft palms straight down her back. 

In fact she could remember it clearly. It had been a summer day. They were filming one of the introductory scenes for Nate’s character. He was going to be driving a pickup while pretty condemning narration would be playing in the background. Her costume was not the stuff of legends. She was in an extra-large tie dye t-shirt and bicker shorts. Her naturally curly hair strewn about her shoulders; left to its own devices. Jacob on the other hand seemed to be too large for his gray compression shirt. His jeans hung from his muscular legs just tight enough. His hair was jelled to one side. Zendaya stood some five feet away observing. Like usual she seemed to forget that just because someone wasn’t looking back at her didn’t mean they weren’t aware she was looking at them. Then, BAM, he looked her straight in the eye with a hunger that made her whole body go tight. Yet just as quickly as she did his expression melted away and a smile took its place. Even after the director yelled “ACTION!” Zendaya couldn't forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still finishing this fic. I mean the news about Zendaya's and Jacob's possible relationship is only days old. I kept looking for fanfics of them but I couldn't find a single one so I thought I would help fill in this unacceptable gap I mean-  
> Anyway if you have any suggestions about what you would like to see happen I will SERIOUSLY take them into consideration. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
